Telecommunication cables, which carry telephone signals from point to point, are typically run outdoors suspended between utility poles high above ground level. These cables include many small diameter insulated telephone wires enclosed in an outer insulative jacket. Due to line failure or damage to the cable, it becomes necessary to open the outer insulative jacket of the cable to expose the insulated conductors for repairs or for making interconnections. After entering the cable and making such repairs, the exposed area, called the cable splice, must again be closed to protect the conductors from the environment. It can be appreciated that the cable, including the cable splice, is exposed to outdoor environments such as rain which could damage, or otherwise adversely affect, the conductors or connectors if not properly protected.
While falling rain itself may affect the cable it is standing rainwater which remains in the cable which causes the more deleterious effects. Standing rainwater may collect at the lowest point of the cable span between two utility poles. This may typically occur at the cable splice area. Unless drained, this rainwater may cause short circuits or other problems in the conductor running through the cable or with the connectors therein.
One technique to avoid the problem of rainwater in telephone cables is to sealably cover the splce area thereby preventing rainwater from entering the cable altogether. While in theory this is an acceptable approach, it is extremely difficult to totally prevent entry of rainwater into a cable splice area. Water may enter the cable through either the cable splice or through a damaged portion of the cable away from the splice area. Water so entering the cable will be held at the cable splice area causing a pool of water to accumulate around the conductors and connectors. A second technique used, is to recognize that water may enter the cable jacket and, therefore, provide a drain permitting the water to escape. Most drains currently available are in the form of openings placed in the cable splice area which permit water trapped in the jacket to escape therethrough. Various arrangements of valves, nipples, and tubes may be employed to effectively drain the cable of any accumulated water. These techniques place the drain initially on the undersurface of the cable so that the cable may drain by gravity. However, due to wind, stress, or other influences, the cable tends to rotate about its axis up to 180.degree.. This renders drains of this type useless.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a cable closure drain which will permit water, which enters the cable jacket, to harmlessly flow through the cable splice area and not accumulate therein, thereby reducing the likelihood of damage to the conductors at the cable splice area. Further, the drain should provide air ventilation which would promote the drying out of any moisture in the cable.